Moeru Jonetsu
Moeru Jonetsu (燃える情熱, Moeru Jōnetsu) is a 14 year old Jonin and is a member of Team Kise, she is a major figure in the fanon canon series called Naruto: Childish Killers. She is a member of the extinct Jonetsu Clan (a clan said to be descendants of the Uchiha), as she was smuggled out when the clan was being attacked end eventually destroyed she is the rival of Shi Aikira. Appearance Moeru is a young girl with jet black hair which is almost as long as her body. She has an anime antenna hair (アホ毛 ahoge?) which always sticks out on the top of her head and characteristics that would make her a Moe character, she also has dark brown irises and a fair complexion. Personality Moeru is a very shy and polite girl. She is always accompanied by her Cat companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Moeru also cares greatly for her team members, she always tries her best and loves everyone including her enemies. She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy", unlike the rest of her team she doesn't like fighting much. History Meoru was due to be the next head of the Jonetsu Clan, as she was part of the main founding family. However the Yuki Clan (the sworn rival of the Jonetsu Clan) decided to kill her, luckily a fellow ninja slew the assassin that came after her but it has a huge knock on effect. The Yuki Clan demanded compensation for the death of their comrade and the Jonetsu Clan agreed to fulfil one wish, the Yuki Clan told them to not fight for a day and in that day they where attacked and utterly destroyed. Only Moeru managed to escape tha slaughter. Abilities Chakra Moeru has an immense amount of chakra - ten times as much as Raiu and Reitoko combined together, nobody knows why she has such a huge amount of chakra but because of this reason she can continue fighting for as long as she wishes to. Her chakra also has certain healing properties, and she regularly acts as the team medic. Ninjutsu Moeru is very skilled at ninjutsu like all of her teammates as she came in the top 5 in the academy graduating exams, however she has only one chakra type which means that user of the opposing type can easily overpower her. Nature Transformation Moeru's nature type if fire release and she can control it to great degrees and finesse, she can also manipulate temperature to whatever degree she like. However users of water release and incredibly powerful wind release ninjas have no trouble containing her power, this is one of her weaknesses. Her kekkei genkai is Blaze Release and it is the main jutsu of the Jonetsu Clan, however due to it's hardness to learn she only knows two techniques. Taijutsu Moeru is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting, she is exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and is advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. Kenjutsu Moeru is an incredibly skilled swordswoman and her kata consists of her matching her opponents breathing patterns and their stance, and then mirroring their movement flawlessly - this cause a psychological effect upon most enemies. However those with extremely delicate and advanced techniques are almost impossible to copy. Natural Abilities 'Inhuman Speed -' Moeru can move much faster than the average ninja, sometimes near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. She is able to fight at incredible speed, striking her opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly, her attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. Quotes "Reitoko, teach me how to make babies." - Moeru's ignorance. Trivia * Her name means burning passion when translated into english from japanese. * She is based of Shana from Shakugan no Shana. * She is born on November tenth. Category:Team Kise Category:Jonin Category:Female Category:Blaze Release User Category:Fire Release User